A Good News!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: When a news stricks in the life of CID, THEIR LIVES REALLY CHANGE... A new idea:


**GOOD NEWS...!**

A/N:Back with another writing with a hope that you all like it, this time i tried to write something extra sweet...

ABHIRIKA HOME MORNING 7AM

Abhi: tarika tumhari tabiyat theek nhn hai iss liye aaj lab mat jao..

tarika: nhn abhijeet mein theek hun..

She took her purse and started to walk towards the door.

abhi: tum theek nhn ho abhi bhi tum dizzy feel kar rhi thi..tumhe doctor ke paas jana chahiye, mein tho kehta hun mein bhi chuti kar leta hun or tumhare saath chalta hun.

tarika: ( a little bit angry) tumhe chuti karne ka bahana chahiye na, lekin aj koi chuti nhn kare ga hum baad mein dr ke paas jayen gay lekin abhi work.

abhi: ( swaying his hands in the air) theek hai jesi aap ki marzi tarika g...

tarika: ( smiling) good boy...

abhi: ( raising his one eyebrow and smiling from the edge of his lip)do you think im still a boy...

tarika: ummmmmm...yes

abhi:achha..

He rolled his arms around her from the back and started tickling her face with his.

tarika: abhijeet abhi chorro na...

abhi: kya? tum good girl nhn ho...

tarika: fine lekin abhi chorro.

abhi : ok( he kissed her cheek quickly and left her)

Abhi and tarika went to their work abhi was a little bit worried about her as she was not feeling well since last night.

12 PM..FORENSIC LAB...

ACP,Abhi, daya and tasha reached the lab and abhi went to tarika to ask that is she fine and she assured him that she is fine.

acp: han salunkhe, yeh gun whi hai jis ki goli se Prakash ka khoon hua hai.

salunkhe: nhn pradyuman yeh wo gun nhn hai.

tarika: par sir yeh wo gun hai jis se chali hui goli aap logon ko uss deewar mein se milli thi.

daya: achha, sir iss ka matlab ke khoon kisi or gun se hua hai ?

acp: han daya lagta toh aisa hi hai

abhi: sir yeh prakash ke chotte bhai arnav ko pakarrte hain yeh zaroor kuch janta hai prakash ke khoon ke baare mein .

tasha: sir ab toh yeh bhi pata chal gaya hai ke goli dhruv ki gun se bhi nhn chali hai.

acp: ab toh yeh arnav hi kuch bata sakta hai..

Tarika was standing besides abhijeet and the moment she just put the file on the table she fainted and was about to fall on the floor when abhi caught her around waist.

abhi: ( wrapping his arm around her and patting her cheek with the other hand) tarika.. tarika..

acp: isse achanak se kya ho gaya

abhi: pata nhn sir subhah se iss ki tabiyat kuch theek nhn thi..

daya: abhijeet tum issse hospital le kar jao hum tumhe wahin milte hain iss arnav se baad mein mill lien gay.

Abhi took tarika to the hospital and daya, acp,kajal joined them,they waited for 15 minutes there, there was no place for abhi's frustration, he was walking to and fro and was swaying his hand all through his hair leaving them all messed up even more than usual.

The next second he got a call, it was his khabri and as Inspector Abhijeet he took the call and went to a side to talk.

When he went to talk the doctor came out from the asked for Abhijeet .

Daya: doctor Abhijeet phone par baat kar rha hai.

Acp: aap humein bata sakti hain, no problem.

Daya: yes doctor aap humein bata dijiye.

Doc: ok mein ap ko bata deti hun, (she started smiling) ek good news hai dr. tarika is pregnant.

These words made the faces of team lighten up like a 500 watt bulb.

Acp: seriously?

Doc: yes..ok ab mein chalti hun ab ap tarika ko ghar le ja sakte hain.

Daya: ( unable to control his smile) thank you doctor.

Abhijeet just arrived when the doctor left.

Abhi: doctor, array yeh kahan challi gayi kuch bataya bhi nhn.

Daya: ( turned to a serious expression) wo Abhijeet..

Abhi: kya hua han( his face was looking tensed)

Acp: ab hum tumhe kese bataye..

Abhi: sir baat kya hai saaf saaf bata dijiye plz mujhe bohat dar lag rha hai( he was nearly crying)

Daya: ab Abhijeet mein tumhe yeh baat kese bataon ki mein uncle banane wala hun..( he changed his expression to a bright smile)

Acp: or mein yeh kese bataon ki mein dada banana wala hun..

Abhi: (calculating what ever they said) daya tum uncle, sir aap dada kya matlab mujhe samajh….( he got what they were saying and his face was just about to burst with a smile which stretched at the both ends of his cheeks) matlab ke tarika….. tarika…

Kajal: ( almost about to dance) yes sir tarika maa banana wali hai..

Abhi: really! Aur mein mein….( he was pointing himself with helpless smiles)

Daya: aur tum papa ban jao ge jaldi hi….

Abhi: oh my god sir mujhe toh yaqeen hi nhn ho raha( abhi was unable to stop himself moving, he was unable to control his feelings)

Daya his bestest buddy hugged Abhijeet with all the congratulaions he wanted to say.

Daya: patting abhi's back: congratulations boss and best of luck!

Abhi: thanx yaar.

They pulled apart and then acp went to abhi to congratulate his one of the bestest officers and his son. He hugged him and thenmkajal approached Abhijeet and shook hands with him.

Kajal: congratulations sir, mien toh bohat excited hun, pata nhn larka hoga ya larrki..( she was almost jumping)

Daya: kajal abhi toh bas khabar ayi hai tum abhi se soch rhi ho k larrka hoga ya larrki..

Kajal: sorry sir…

Abhijeet went inside the ward to see tarika, she was sitting on the bed with an indefinable smile on her face he sat besides her on the bed and put his hand over her hand , he was about to say something when daya,acp and kajal arrived. Straight away kajal hugged tarika so tightly that tarika's breath was almost chocked and then she got congrates from daya and acp.

Acp: challo daya ab hum us arnav se mill lete hain, apna khayal rakhna tarika( he patted her head)

Daya: theek hai sir, Abhijeet tum tarika ke saath hi raho.

Abhi: han.

Acp,daya and kajal left. When they reached near the quallis..

Daya: sir aap garri mein jaye hum aate hain

Acp: sab theek hai daya?

Daya: yes sir sab theek hai.. bas hum abhi aate hain

Acp: ok.. jaldi aana

Daya: turning towards kajal: kajal jaldi se bureau mein phone karo un sab ko bhi toh khabar deni hai..

Kajal: yes sir..

She called tasha who was in the bureau.

Kajal: hello tasha..

Tasha: han kajal bolo tarila theek hai na..

Kajal: han she is all right, pata hai ek bohat hi achhi khabar hai( she started smiling)

Tasha: wo kya..

Kajal: tarika is pregnant( she said almost shouting, but lowered her tone when daya starred at her)

Tasha: omg! Kya keh rhi ho seriously… this is awesome..

With these words of tasha every one in the bureau gathered around her to get what was the matter.

Kajal: dekha kitni achhi khabar hai..

Tasha: koi achhi sab se achhi khabar hai..

Kajal: ab sab log bureau mein ikhata ho jao..aur..

DAYA TOOK THE PHONE FROM HER HAND..

Daya: or han tasha dr salunkhe ko bhi bula lo..

Tasha: ok sir….

Call over….

daya: challo.

ABHIRIKA…

Abhijeet again came and sat besides her, rubbing his hand over hers and she was smiling at him when abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhi: han daya..

Abhi..bureau

Theek hai thorri der mein….achha theek hai abhi jata hun

Bye…

Tarika: kya hua

Abhi: wo daya ne kaha hai ke abhi bureau jna hai tumhare saath…

Tarika: phir chalte hain..

Abhi: hmm…

Tarika stepped down from the bed quickly..

Abhi: ( holding her hand) array zara aram se..

Tarika: kuch nhn hua hai mujhe.

Abhi: phir bhi zara dekh kar..

He held her hand and she smiled at his concern from the first day.

IN THE BUREAU… SAME TIME..

Vivek: tasha kya hua itna excitement?

Tasha: vivek wo wo..

Fredy: tasha jaldi bolo..

Tasha: sir tarika aj lab mein behosh ho gai thi na..

Vivek: toh

Tasha: toh uss ko hospital le kar gaye they Abhijeet sir..

Fredy: han toh…

Tasha: sir toh pata challa ke tarika is going to have a baby…yeah

Everyone was just unable to react at the moment ….

Vivek: array wah yeh toh kamal ho gaya, kya khabar sunai hai tasha..

Vivek shook hands with tasha..

Fredy: oye.. tasha se kyun haath mila rha hai..

Vivek; wo sir khabar tasha ne di iss liye….

Fredy: Abhijeet sir ab papa ban jayen gay bohat maza aye ga…..

Tasha: Salunkhe sir ko bhi batana hai

Sachin: mein unhe phone karta hun…

Sachin called Salunkhe who was in the lab.

Sachin: hello Salunkhe sahab jaldi se yahan aa jay eek bohat important baat batani hai ap ko jaldi a jaye… dekheyi aise nhn bata sakta ap yahan a jaye…

He cut the call.

Sachin: ab maza aye ga.

After 10 mins Salunkhe arrived.. he was really worried that what happened.

Salunkhe: kya hua aise kyun bulaya mujhe?

Everyone was standing with serious faces.

Sachin; sir wo Abhijeet sir

Salunkhe: kya Abhijeet ko kuch hua hai

Tasha: nhn sir wo tarika

Salunkhe: kyaa tarika theek toh hai na hospital se phone nhn aya…

Vivek: sir ab aap ko kya batayen..

Salunkhe: dekho jaldi bata do mujhe ajeeb lag rha hai

Fredy: array dr. sahab darne wali kya baat hai hum toh bas itna batana chahte hain ke hum sab logon mein ekk or member add hone wala hai

Salunkhe: matlab koi naya officer? Lekin uss ka tarika or Abhijeet se kya lena dena..

Vivek: fredy sir seedhi tarhan bataye naa, sir in ka matlab hai ke ab Abhijeet sir or tarika parents banana wale hain, tarika is pregnant..

Salunkhe: what… yaar kya baat kar rhe ho

Sachin: sach mein sir

Salunkhe: kya khabar di yaar tune fredy.

Meanwhile daya,acp and kajal returned after meeting arnav within more 15 minutes with sweets in their hands.

Acp: Salunkhe toh a gaya

Salunkhe: han boos itni important khabar thi toh ana hi tha….

Daya:achha kia ap ne dr sahab…

The team started congratulating eachother even though the ones who are going to be parents were not there.

After another 15 minutes Abhijeet and tarika arrived. Abhi was holding her hand tightly even she told him she was all fine. When they entered the bureau, kajal and tasha immediately held the both hands of tarika and made her sit on the chair and then hugs and all between the girls.

Everyone rushed to tarika leaving Abhijeet to a side and they congratulated her and she was unable to control her smile and they loaded her mouth with burfi and laddus.. When all were done with tarika they headed towards Abhijeet who was standing in a corner with his hands in his jeans pockets.

Abhi: kyun meri yaad a gayi..

Fredy: array sir hum ap ko bhule hi kab thaay( and he hugged Abhijeet)

Everyone again started the column of congratulating and they also filled his mouth with sweets and everyone fed eachother with sweets for some five minutes and when it was over everyone gathered around tarika who was sitting on the chair.

Fredy: yeh toh bohat hi achhi khabar di ap dono ne

Tasha: han tarika pehle bureau mein koi bachha ata tha toh hum uss ke saath khelte thaay par wo jald hi chala jata tha lekin yeh wala toh permanently hamare saath hoga.

Kajal: han or baby kliye hum khud kaprre lein gay

Sachin: mein bhi saath chalun ga

Vivek: mein aa sakta hun tasha?

Tasha: han agar tum hum sab ko ice cream khilao gay toh

Vivek: ok done…

Daya: ekk minute abhi toh yeh bhi nn pata k baby girl hogi ya phir baby boy toh kaprre kese khariden gay

Acp: array daya dono k liye le lena..

Daya: or sir jo kaprre bach gaye

Abhi: wo tumhare bachhe k liye

Everyone started laughing.

Salunkhe: wese yaar pradyuman yeh tumhara officer bohat himmat wala hai mere hi samne meri lab mein aa kar tarika se pyaar kia , phir ussi se shaadi ko aur mujhe dance bhi karwaya or ab dekho papa bhi banana wala hai( he patted abhi's shoulder)

Abhi: array aisa kese na hota dr sahab akhir hum bhi Abhijeet hain( smiling)

Salunkhe: han han pata hai Abhijeeeeeet..

Salunkhe: tarika mein kya kehta hun k tum kal se, ajj se balke abhi se chutti le lo or agle ek saal tak lab mein mat aana….

Abhijeet: ( sitting besides her) han bilkul sahi hai

FREDY: ABHIJEET sir mein toh kehta hun k ap bhi ek saal ki chuti le lo

Abhijeet: han fredy good, achhi baat ki tum ne.

He looked at tarika who was starring at him

Tarika: Abhijeet koi zaroorat nhn hai tumhe chutti karne ki,infact mein bhi one year long chutti nhn karun gi..

Daya: lekin tarika tumhara khayal rakhe ga Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: han..( he showed thumbs up to daya to support his buddy)

Tarika: Abhijeet… no thanx tumhe mera khayal rakhne ki koi zaroorat nhn hai tum koi chutti nhn karo gay , agar tum chutti karo gay toh kaam kon kare ga.. sir?( she looked at acp)

Acp; wese tarika theek keh rhi hai Abhijeet tumhe chutti karne ki koi zaroorat nhn hai

Kajal: han sir hum hain na tarika khayal rakhne k liye..

Tasha: hum usse kabhi akela nhn chorren gay..

Vivek: yes sir hum tarika ka itna khayal rkhen gay k aap ki zaroorat hi nhn parre gi( he said proudly, but corrected himself quickly when he watched abhi's face) nhn mera matlab hai hum unn ka achha khayal rkhan gay..

Abhi: lekin tarika

Tarika: abhijeeet( she gave him a deadly stare)

Abhijeet( softly and innocently) ok..

Everyone laughed on his reaction..

Fredy: array hans kya rhe ho pata hai wife ki baat manane mein hi bhalayi hoti hai, warna anjam accha nhn hota.. kyun sir

Abhij: han fredy ekk dum…. Theek kaha( he stammered when tarika gave him suspicious eyes)

Daya: dekho mere paas ek idea hai aj sham sab Abhijeet k ghar par milte hain..

Sachin: or sir phir yeh bhi decide kar lein gay keh larrka hoga ya phir larrki

Kajal: right or kon se mall se shopping karni hai

Vivek: toh theek hai sab koh Abhijeet sir ke ghar sharp 7 pohanchana hai ok

A sCream raised : DONE!

Daya: abhi tum tarika ko le kar ghar jao..

Abhi: ok

Abhijeet left with tarika..

Acp: challo ab prakash k khoone ko pakarr lein wese bhi uss ki girlfriend ka toh pata chal hi gaya hai..

Everyone made sad faces as acp started talking about work.

Acp: ( looking here and there) kisi ko sham mein Abhijeet keh ghar nhn jana hai kya?( he said in teasing tone)

Vivek was first to react..

Vivek: sir yeh prakash ki girlfriend nina k phone records.

Salunkhe: mein bhi lab chalta hun tumhe final report deni hai na..

Everyone started their work seriously and acp smiled.

ABHIRIKA REACHED HOME…..

They straight away went inside the bedroom and both were standing near the bed,abhi came in front of her and took her both hands in his.

Abhi: tarika mujhe yaqeen hi nhn ho rha , aisa kese ho sakta hai

Tarika: kya matlab kese ho sakta hai

Abhi; nhn mera matlab.. mein mein

He said nothing and pulled her into a tight hug, a hug which was the tightest one in the world.

Abhi: ( still hugging her) I love you soooooooooo much tarika…. Thank you

Tarika: I love you too….

Abhi: ( broke apart and rolled his arms around her) aj mein bohat khush hun…

Tarika: mein bhi..( she rested her head on his shoulder)

Abhi: tarika kitna maza aye gana senior inspector Abhijeet ab papa ban jayega..

Tarika: hmm or mein bhi toh mama ban jaun gi

Abhi: han han tum bhi

Tarika: Abhijeet hum na baby ka name abhi se choose kar lete hain

Abhi: han sham ko a rhi hai na hamari team, dhamaka karne wo suggest kar de gi..

Tarika: han un ke paas bohat ideas hote hain..

Abhi: yeh sab theek hai lekin abhi toh meraa dil hi nhn kar rha k mein tumhe chorro dil karrha hai ke humesha aise hi pakkre rakhun….

Tarika: wo toh tumhe chorrna parre ga warna bureau kese jao gay..phir baby kya kahe ga ke uss ke papa kitne lazy hain..

Abhi: ohh uss ko yeh bhi pata hai ke uss k papa kitni intelligent or handsome hain

Tarika: hmm wo toh hai

Abhi: hai na….

HE kissed her fore head and held her tight , tarika mujhe samajh mein nhn araha hai keh mein tumhe kese thankyou kahun..

Tarika: thanx kyun?

Abhi: sirf tumhari waja se mein papa banu ga

Tarika: lekin iss mein tumhara bhi 50 percent share hai, mein bhi toh tumhari waja se mom banu gi

Abhi: han mene socha hi nhn, challo thankyou wapas.

Tarika: abhijeeeet( she lightly punched his shoulder)

Abhi: ( laughing) challo ab bhet jao..

He helped her to get in the bed and she was now sitting on the bed with her back leaned against the bed abhi came over her and placed his hand over her stomach which was now going to be the home for his baby for some months , he gently rubbed his hand over her stomach and put his ear close to it..

Abhi: mein feel karna chahta hun..

Koi awaz ayi toh

Tarika: ( laughing ) Abhijeet itni jaldi bhi kya hai tumhe… thorra intazaar karo.

Abhi: intazaar mujh se nhn hota, mera bas chale na toh abhi delivery karwa dun..

Tarika: ( laughing more harder) kya keh rhe ho…

She started ruffling his hair softly.

Abhi: shhhhh…. Chup mujhe baat karne do..

Abhijeet kept his ear close to her stomach with his hand on it and speaking like: hello baby… hi baby… tum kahan ho…. Jaldi ao…..i want to feel you… where are you?

He kept on talking like this and tarika kept on laughing on his innocent behaviour…..

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FOREVER..

And thus a new era started in the lives of Abhijeet and Tarika and just not them the whole CID team. It was a good news more than any good news…..

A/N: Hope you all like it and don't forget to review. Guys now our stories have reached fifties… this is awesome! so guys come on we have to strike a century here in this year… come on write more and more stories… im eagerly waiting for our century:D .One more thing here guys now a days here on this site some people have just lost their ethics( you all know what im talking about) so guys don't let yourselves go hyper, just read and write what ever you want and chill maro dudes:D aur VB ki stories par review karte raha karo kyunk sirf reviews ki waja se im writing, mujhe site par aye huay poore three monts bhi nhn huay hain par I hv done more than ten shots just coz of you guys… so I hope you would never let me go down...


End file.
